Unexpected
by legallyblondex
Summary: Beca knew that her and Jesse weren't going to work out as a couple, no matter the lengths that her best friend pushed them together. When life hands them both something they never expected, Beca and Jesse are forced into a situation they never imagined being in. Will this be the final push they needed, or will it be what finally breaks them apart?
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone :) This is just an idea that had popped into my head and started writing. I figured I'd post the first chapter and see what you guys thought about it.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe, I really hate it when you set me up with people," Beca groaned as she spoke to her best friend on the phone. "You know I don't do well around strangers."<p>

"He's the nicest guy I know, Bec," Chloe told her for the umpteenth time since Beca started complaining about the blind date that was arranged. "He's Tom's best friend. Give him a chance."

"I'd rather just sit home and work on my music, or see if there's an extra shift at the bar I can pick up. I need the money."

"One date, Beca," Chloe pleaded with her. "Just go on this one date with him and if you don't like him, I won't push it again."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor."

Beca Mitchell was not one to go on dates, especially the ones that Chloe set up for her. Beca loved her friend dearly, her best friend since college, but she wanted to strangle her whenever Chloe forced her to do this. All she wanted to do was sit at home with her laptop and a six-pack, but that was frowned upon in Chloe's eyes.

Chloe's been pushing this Swanson kid on her for weeks now, insisting they'd be the perfect match and telling her how sweet he is. Beca's been trying to avoid going out with him because usually the sweet ones were either overemotional and too attached, or not really sweet and just wanted to get in her pants. Unfortunately, there's only so much you can do until you have to face Chloe Tucker, née Beale.

"Beca, have you been ignoring me this whole time?" Chloe yelled through the phone. Beca had forgotten she was talking to her when she got caught up in her own thoughts.

"Um," Beca said, hearing Chloe huff. "I'm sorry."

"Jesse's going to be there in ten minutes. Please tell me you're dressed nicely."

"Nicely as in Stacie's nicely or nicely as in my nicely?"

"Nicely as in my nicely," Chloe said. Beca could practically here her eyes rolling. "Are you being dense on purpose?"

"Of course," Beca said as she checked herself out in her mirror. "I look nice, Chloe. Don't worry. I'm going to give this date 100% just because you said you'd leave me alone after it."

"Good mindset going into this, Beca."

"I thought so," she shrugged. "I'm pretty sure my doorbell, so I'm going to get this date started."

"Be nice. Make good choices," Chloe told her before hanging up.

Beca mumbled to herself how she'd be making a good choice by staying home as she grabbed her leather jacket and purse off the couch before opening her door.

"Hi, I'm Jesse," he said once the door was fully open. "You must be Beca."

"You must be correct," she said as she stepped out into the hallway. "You seem eager."

"Do I?" he asked nervously.

"A bit."

"Sorry," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I don't really date much. Tom said I'm too involved in my work and that I need to find myself a girlfriend because the way I'm living is unhealthy."

"Chloe has had a bad effect on him," Beca sighed. "She tells me the same thing. Guess we were both forced on this."

"Yeah, but I don't mind as much as I had earlier," Jesse said, giving her a small smile. Beca decided to give him a once over, and he wasn't as bad looking as she expected. Brown hair, puppy dog eyes, nice body. Maybe she didn't mind this date as much anymore either.

"Where are we eating?" Beca asked, shaking herself from her thoughts and avoiding any more unnecessarily long staring.

"McDonalds," he said seriously as they began to walk down the block. "I've got student loans to pay off, I'm broke."

"Seriously?"

"About the student loans? Absolutely," he said with a smirk.

"You're a smart ass."

"Never said I wasn't."

* * *

><p>They ended up at a small Italian restaurant that had amazing food. Beca wasn't going to lie; she was actually enjoying her date with Jesse. He was funny, smart, apparently talented since he worked in the music industry, and pretty hot.<p>

"So Chloe tells me you're a bartender," Jesse said, trying to make conversation.

"Yup," Beca said, popping the 'p' sound. "Chloe and I graduated and moved here to New York together and found the bar, worked together."

"Do you two do everything together?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Beca said, thinking back to Barden when Chloe popped in on her in the shower. Jesse noticed the small shudder but figured pushing for more info wouldn't put him in Beca's good graces.

"What bar do you work at?"

"Small place, probably never heard of it," Beca said with a small smirk. "Definitely not your scene."

"And what exactly do you think is my scene?"

"Rooftop lounge, small local bar," Beca said. "Private places where you get to know people. Completely opposite of the rowdiness a majority of the city's bars have to offer."

"The rowdiness is a bit unnecessary at times," Jesse said, half-embarrassed and half-impressed that she guess correctly.

"Adds to the excitement," Beca shrugged. "How about we go to a bar after this? My pick since you picked the restaurant."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Eh," she said with a smirk. "I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Good, because I'm a classy broad," Jesse said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I bet you are, Swanson."

"Where exactly are we? I'm pretty sure I've never been in this part of the city," Jesse said as he took in his surroundings, following Beca because she seemed sure of where she was going.

"Never been in the East Village?" she asked and he shook his head. "First time for everything."

"Still not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, but we're here," Beca said as she walked past the line of people waiting to get inside the bar.

"Don't we have to wait?"

"I never wait," she said with a wink as she greeted the bouncers and informed them Jesse was with her. "Come on, nerd. Let me show you some real fun, and not that fake fun you think you're having at those boring bars."

"This is definitely something," he said as he took in his surroundings. The bartenders were dancing on the bar; the entire crowd was going nuts. "Why is this fun?"

"It's exciting," she said as she pushed her way through the crowd, holding on to Jesse's arm the whole time to make sure she didn't lose him.

"You must come here often if you know the bouncers."

"You could say that," she shrugged as she stopped at the bar and waved over the tall brunette bartender whose shorts were too short and top was a bit on the low side.

"Surprised to see you here tonight," the bartender said to Beca as she handed her two beers. "Got roped into another date?"

"Could be worse," Beca said as she handed the bartender a ten-dollar bill. She went to give it back to Beca, but she refused. "Stop. Keep it."

"I would have paid," Jesse said as he took the beer from Beca.

"Don't worry about it, I don't pay for anything here."

"Interesting," Jesse said. "How'd you find this place?"

"Stumbled upon it with Chloe a while back. Thought it was fun so we kept coming back."

"It is different," Jesse agreed.

"Loosen up a little," Beca said, nudging him in the side. She caught the brunette bartender waving her over and nodded. "Stay at the corner of the bar. Watch this."

"Watch what?" he asked, but Beca was already walking away from him and stepping right on top of the bar. "Can you even do that?"

"Beca," the brunette said as Beca made her way over to her. "This fine customer here wanted a glass of water."

"Did he now, Stacie?" Beca said as she jumped behind the bar with a smirk. "Well, I guess we have to give him that."

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Beca and Stacie lift up the soda guns and sprayed water directly in the guys face.

"Hell no H20!" the other girls behind the bar started chanting, quickly getting the rest of the crowd in on it.

"Only water we serve here has barley and hops in it," Beca said to the guy as she patted his arm before walking back toward Jesse.

"I'm gathering this is the bar and you Chloe work in," Jesse said.

"It's not much, but it's my place of employment," she shrugged. "A little fun never killed anybody."

"People don't get mad when you spray them with water?"

"Nah," she laughed. "They come for the entertainment. Chloe's planning on quitting since she's getting married, which means Bree has to find a replacement and she's not too happy about losing Chloe."

"Bree is your boss?"

"Yeah, she owns the place. Aubrey Posen, was supposed to be a CEO of a major corporation. Instead she decided to open this place."

"Fascinating," he nodded.

"We can head out if you'd like," Beca offered. "I know this really isn't your scene. If I didn't work here, I'd probably avoid the place to be honest."

"What happened to rowdiness adding the excitement?"

"I get enough excitement from the other side of the bar. We can do whatever you'd like to."

"Want to go back to my place and watch a movie," he asked, watching Beca's face for any signs of her thinking about saying no. "This is not a ploy to get you in bed. I don't put out the first date."

"Right, you're a classy broad," Beca said with a smirk, knowing that he genuinely just wanted to watch a movie. "Okay, sounds good. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't really like movies," she said and he gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>If you think you know where this story is going based on if you figured out what this story is partially based on, you're kind of wrong lol. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Anything you thought or have to say (bad or good) is welcome :)<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**I've been MIA. School took over my life. Multiple English classes in one semester was a poor choice, but I somewhat survived. Hopefully you all like this chapter. I was going through stories I haven't completed yet, and this was the one I decided to try to start up again. We'll see how it goes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Beca and Jesse dated for a few months, much to Chloe's delight, and things were good. And then things weren't so good. Once their relationship started to get more serious, the things that they weren't too fond about each other started becoming actual problems. Jesse didn't like the fact that Beca still worked at Coyote Ugly and wasn't actively pursuing the career in music she dreamed of having. Beca didn't like how pushy Jesse was when it came to sensitive topics, such as her music, her family, and her past. Strangely, the only common ground they found was when Jesse made her watch movies.<p>

Their imminent break-up was brought up while they were watching Say Anything one night. They knew they were too different and wanted different things to stay together, so they figured they'd end it before they got in too deep. Jesse wanted a family, Beca never envisioned herself as the mothering type. Beca wanted to travel and hoped to become the next David Guetta, and Jesse was content staying in New York at the job he had. The break-up was painless enough; a few arguments broke out, but nothing major. Beca and Jesse both figured they'd never have to see each other again, hoping that Chloe and Tom would understand the situation and try to avoid as many gatherings as possible.

They figured wrong.

"I don't see how you thought it was a good idea to name Jesse and me as Cassie's godparents," Beca said one night as she sat in Chloe's kitchen while her friend was busy baking for the party she was throwing tomorrow.

"You're both our best friends and we're not extremely close to our families, and neither of us have siblings," Chloe explained. "You two are the two people we trust with the most important person in our lives. Deal with the awkwardness for your goddaughter's sake."

"I blame you," Beca said accusingly. "You forced me to go out on that date and I actually liked him until shit hit the fan."

"Shit always hits the fan, sweetie. It's part of being in a relationship. It weeds out the people you're not meant to be with," Chloe said. "Although, I think you weeded Jesse out a bit too early, but that's just my opinion."

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Beca grumbled. "I have to go to the bar and show the new DJ the system."

"New DJ? Aubrey actually hired someone?"

"Yeah, his name is Luke," Beca said as she put her coat on. "Pretty hot actually."

"You sure you're just showing him the sound system?" Chloe said with a smirk.

"Yes," Beca rolled her eyes. "What type of girl do you think I am?"

"Not even going to go there," Chloe laughed. "Don't forget to be here tomorrow by one! I need your help."

"Yeah, yeah," Beca said as she kissed Chloe on the cheek. "You owe me for the godparent business!"

* * *

><p>"Good to know that all that money Chloe made in tips was put to good use," Stacie said as she looked around Chloe's house and yard.<p>

"Living the housewife dream," Beca nodded. "Helps that Tom is an executive at Google. Damn nerds taking over the world."

"Speaking of nerds," Stacie said as she pointed over to the gate where she saw Jesse walk in. "Isn't that a certain ex-nerd of yours?"

"Unfortunately," Beca sighed, finishing her drink. "He's also co-godparent for Cassie."

"Get the hell out," Stacie said in shock. "Chloe actually did that?"

"Yup. Wasn't too happy, but I love Cassie so sucking it up for my goddaughter."

"He is looking good, Beca," Stacie said as she stared at his ass.

"He always looks good," Beca said in frustration. "That wasn't the problem in our relationship."

"And what exactly was the problem again?"

"He wanted this life," Beca said as she waved her hand around. "This life is great for Chloe, it's what she's always wanted, but not me."

"Eh, it's not so bad, Beca," Stacie shrugged. "Then again, I haven't slept in three days between working at the bar and studying for the MCAT so I'm a little loopy."

"What up bitches?" Fat Amy said as she walked over to Beca and Stacie.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Beca asked. Fat Amy worked as administrator for the NYPD at their 99th District. She would usually give Aubrey a heads up when there was issues with the bar and the police when she could.

"Took off. They need to realize how much I'm needed at the precinct," Fat Amy said. "Besides, who am I to miss out on a party?"

"It's a late christening party for Cassie. Not that exciting."

"No, but what is exciting is that you and your ex-lover boy are the godparents of Chloe's precious bundle of joy," Fat Amy said with a smirk. "I came for the drama."

"Of course you did," Beca grumbled.

"Looks like man candy is coming over here," Fat Amy whispered.

"Hey guys," Jesse said politely. "Having fun?"

"Now we are," Stacie said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Beca. "How's it going, Jesse?"

"Pretty good. Been busy at work," he said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"Between working late at the bar and studying for the MCAT, I don't sleep. If I could become a vampire, I would."

"You going to continue working there during medical school?"

"I'm not sure yet," she said. Beca could tell where this was going with the way Jesse was glancing over at her. "I've been saving most of my money so I can focus on school and maybe work once a week. We'll see."

"Good luck with everything," Jesse said earnestly. "I'm glad to see you have plans."

"Working at Coyote Ugly is a plan, Swanson," Beca said bitterly.

"And here we go," Fat Amy muttered.

"Not when you can do bigger and better things," he shot back. "I think anyone would agree becoming a doctor is bigger and better than being a bartender."

"There is nothing wrong with being a bartender."

"There is when you have so much more to offer. You just never seemed to understand that."

"Lets keep the arguing to a minimum," Chloe said as she walked over with Cassie and passed her into Beca's arms. "I know you wouldn't _dare_ say anything unbecoming around your goddaughter."

"Not like she'd understand it anyway," Beca grumbled as she glared at Jesse. "It was a pleasure to see you, Swanson."

"Likewise," he huffed. "I'm going to go find Tom, or whatever. Somewhere far away from here."

"Should have done that five minutes ago."

"Enough, Beca," Chloe said with a sigh. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"Because he's a condescending," Beca went to say a bad word but the dirty look Chloe was giving her made her chose her words better. "Doody head."

"Very nice," Fat Amy said with a laugh. "The sexual tension between the two of you is insane. Hotter than mating season between dingoes."

"There is none of that."

"Oh no, there is," Stacie said as she fanned herself. "I might need Tom to point out his single friends and find an empty guest bedroom in your lovely house, Chloe."

"You will do no such thing at my daughter's christening," Chloe said as she took Cassie from Beca. "But after, Tom's friend Shawn is single and super cute."

"Okay, enough of this. I'm going to go eat some cake," Beca said, walking away from her friends.

She knows they mean well, especially Chloe, but the constant reminder of how great a catch Jesse is, is not what she needed to hear. She knew he was, but that's not enough of a reason to stay with someone. Beca decided the kitchen would be a quiet place to hide and eat, but instead she found Tom getting the cake ready.

"You know, Thomas," Beca said with a loud sigh. "I would have thought you out of all people would have had more sense than this."

"What did I do now?"

"You named Jesse and me the godparents for Cassie. Why on Earth would you let that happen?"

"Okay, let's back this up a bit," Tom said as he wiped the icing off his hands. "You and Jesse were always going to be godparents. I never wanted you two to date because of that."

"You couldn't control your wife?"

"You've know her longer than I have, Mitchell," he said and Beca nodded knowingly. "She's not easily swayed when she has an idea like that."

"You knew we were going to break up?"

"I know the both of you very well, I had a feeling it wouldn't end well," he sighed. "He's a pusher, the best possible way, and you don't handle that well. For some reason you deal with Chloe, but that's the only person."

"He wanted more than I can do."

"No, he wanted you to realize you can be more," Tom said gently. "But you're the type of person who needs to figure that out on your own, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I planned on sitting here to ruminate how I'm completely right and he's a pompous jerk, but you ruined that. Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime," Tom smiled. "Chloe and I wouldn't trust Cassie with anyone else but the two of you. You'll learn to get along eventually."

"Fat chance," she scoffed. "Need help?"

"I'm worried you'll eat the cake before it makes it out there."

"That's a valid concern," she smiled. "Thanks for believing in me enough to make me Cassie's godmother."

"Yeah, well it was either you, Stacie, or Fat Amy. You were the best option."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought, even if you think it was completely horrible. <strong>

**Also, question for any English majors/minors: Can someone briefly explain what novel tradition is? I have a paper to write and Google has been unsuccessful unfortunately. I'd greatly appreciate it :)**


End file.
